


Halloween

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: It's Halloween, and the gang has some fun. Good, not like destruction, except at Vlad's. Contains OCs.
Relationships: None





	Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own "Danny Phantom" I do not own any thing with ® or™

Sarah and Danny were talking to Tucker, Sam, and Jazz about Halloween. They were in the ops center.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Sarah were going to go trick-or-treating.

"I'm going as Danny Phantom, of course." Danny said.

"I'm going as Sarah Phantom." Sarah said.

"Well, people are probably going to call you 'In-viso-bill'." Sam told Danny.

"I announced that I was Danny Phantom after I saved the town from the Ghost Zone."

"People are still used to calling you 'In-viso-bill', though." she pointed out.

"True."

"I'm going to be handing out candy, but I'll be dressed in a suit and be a psychiatrist." Jazz said.

"We'll start on our street, go to Tucker's, then Sam's. Then we should probably take the Specter Speeder and visit Grandma and Grandpa Fenton." Sarah said, with a map of Amity Park. She highlighted the streets 

with a green HI-LITE™.

"Planning?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Let's tell Mom& Dad our exact plans, so that they don't get suspicious."

"Good idea. Mom & Dad have been getting pretty suspicious lately. Luckily, Jazz has been able to get them off our backs."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem. I don't like lying to our parents, but I will if it's for family."

And the two Phantoms are her family, no matter how much she disapproved of Sarah having ghost powers. The four kids smiled.

"I'm going to be a vampire. I already have everything I need." Sam said.

"I still have my Goth stuff; I've already decided that's my costume." Tucker said.

"Good thing, too. I mean tomorrow IS Halloween." Sarah pointed out.

"You gonna wear your costumes to school?" Jazz asked.

"Yes." Sam and Tucker said.

"No. What if someone figures it isn't a costume?" Danny asked.

"Good point. And what if someone else comes as Phantom?" Sarah asked.

"What if someone comes as Dan?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, come on, Tuck. Like they would. I mean, no one likes Dan and since I didn't cheat, that future won't be happening."

"You're right, Danny, but don't count your chickens before they hatch." Sam said. (I'm really sure I'm using that correctly, but you can correct me if I'm wrong.)

"I'm taking a plastic bucket with a ghost's face on it, just for the heck of it." Sarah said.

"I am, too, except my bucket has my name on the back of mine." Danny said.

"Mine's black, with a wolf's face on it, with fangs." Sam said. (I've never seen one like that, but what the heck, why not?)

"Mine's black with a bat's face on it." Tucker said. Sarah checked her watch. "8:00, my bedtime. Night, guys." She went down the steps.

"Good night, Sarah. Sweet dreams." Jazz called. After Sarah went up to bed, Sam looked at her watch.

"Almost curfew. I better go, too." She stood up.

"Yeah. Hate to run, but I don't want to be grounded on Halloween."

"All right. See ya'll tomorrow at school." Danny said. Jazz got up.

"I have an early tutoring session tomorrow, so I'll have to get up early. You, too, if you want me to drive you to school."

"Okay." Danny got up and went to bed.

A/N: Next chapter- Halloween!


End file.
